Half Beasts
by GL51
Summary: What happens when Ryoma has a horrible past that he once put aside but now it comes to haunt him along with the same events. Watch as the regulars get caught up in everything and find their powers! Please read and review no pairing yet! Rated T for curses
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody, go easy on me this is only my second story. Enjoy!!

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOT

"_Ryoma, come to me, be mine forever!!!!!!!!!!!!" Said a dark sinister figure lurking in the shadows of the never ending underground maze._

"_Yes, my lord." Said the possessed Ryoma._

"_Snap out of it Ryoma!!!!!!!!! This is not your true self!! Snap out of it!" Shouted the bloody comrade of Ryoma as he staggered toward the possessed boy._

"_Obito!!!!!! What happened, why are you so bloody!!" Shouted Ryoma now snapped out of his daze and back to his old self._

"_You were a great friend Ryoma, do not feel regret over my loss, it was not your fault, live on and try to protect everyone you can." Said Obito with his last breath and then he fell into Ryoma's arms and died._

"_Obito!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Ryoma in between loud mourns and sniffles._

_He tightly held onto Obito and looked for the cause of his friend's death only to find the maze empty and to find a note on the wall._

_Ryoma ran over to the note and yanked it off the wall. He slowly read the note trying to conceal his never ending newfound anger. The note read:_

"_My, my. I am really disappointed you didn't become mine but be wary, I __**will **__come back and make you my slave now that stupid Obito is out of the way. Grow ripe my fruit!!_

_Love,_

_Naraku._

_POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTP_

Ryoma woke up with a startle . He was covered with cold sweat and was very pale. Once his face started to regain it's color he wondered.

"_What does this mean? This hasn't happened in 5 years. Is this a good sign? I should hope for the best and I'll have to speak with Ryoga. Oh well, I guess I should wake up and got to school."_

Ryoma slowly got up and took a five minute shower. Then he brushed his teeth and got dressed. He put on his uniform and grabbed his tennis raquet. He gave Karupin a small pat before he quickly ate breakfast and started on the route to school only to be interrupted by Momoshiro stopping right in front of him with his bike.

"Get on!!! If we don't hurry we'll have to run laps!!!!" Shouted Momoshiro as he lifted Ryoma and placed him on his bike.

"Hold on!!!!!!!" Said Momoshiro.

They both rode to school barely getting there in time for tennis practice. Momo quickly chained his bike and pulled Ryoma to the tennis courts.

"Phew, just in time!!!!!" Said Momo between pants.

"Okay everyone, freshmen practice swings in court C, upperclassmen rally in court B, regulars 40 laps around court A!" Shouted Tezuka as usual.

As the regulars gathered in court A for warming up Ryoma couldn't help but wonder why he had such a terrible dream about the battle he had 5 years ago when everything was so normal. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Fuji come up to him.

Fuji then whispered in Ryoma's ear "Are you ok?" teasingly.

Ryoma was so surprised he jumped 2 feet high. He glared at Fuji before saying.

"I'm fine, don't scare me like that."

"Saa, you don't look it." Said Fuji mockingly before finishing his warm ups.

Despite Ryoma's protests Fuji knew he would have to look into it later but for now he would drop the topic. After their run for freedom from Inui juice they all went to class. As Ryoma entered his classroom he sat down next to a window and looked out of it as he pondered over today's events. After an hour or so Ryoma's teacher noticed Ryoma wasn't listening he decided to try to teach Ryoma a lesson.

"Mr.Echizen, if you could oh so kindly join us please write the answers for yesterday's English homework on the board?" Asked the stern teacher.

"Wisu." Was all Ryoma said as he got out of his chair and walked to the chalk board.

As he pressed the chalk on the board it suddenly cracked when it apparently had not been to old to use. He started to write with broken chalk as he pondered over what happened. Was this a bad sign? He seriously had to see Ryoga. As the bell rung Ryoma slowly got out of his seat and headed home. He was so lost in thought he did not realize there was a thin, long, and strong figure following him.

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTP

Heh, heh cliffhanger!!!!!!!! Next chapter is coming real soon. Read and review.


	2. Ryoga's Message

Hey, what's up!!!!!!! Here's the next chappie! Enjoy!

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPO

As Ryoma continued walking the figure grabbed him by his shoulders and threw him into a nearby alley. As Ryoma stood up the figure started to try to grab him but Ryoma managed to dodge him.

"What the hell is your fuckin problem!!!!!!!!" Shouted Ryoma as the figure turned to him.

"You know you shouldn't curse…………………………….**chibisuske**." Said Ryoga as he finally revealed himself.

"Ryoga.Don't.Scare.Me.Again." Said Ryoma trying to hold down the anger in his voice.

"Gee, I was just kiddin chibisuske!" Said Ryoga as he gave Ryoga a noogie.

"Ryoga, did you dream about it to?" Asked Ryoma anxious for an answer.

"Yes, I did and so did the others, I have my theories." Said Ryoga.

"Does this mean, Naraku's back?" Asked Ryoma hesitantly.

"Yea and we will probably get high speed transformations." Said Ryoga.

"You mean it can happen whenever it feels like it?!" Shouted Ryoma in disbelief.

"Yea, Naraku messed up the stone but we can still do it ourselves." Said Ryoga.

"Do you know his location?" Said Ryoma.

"Yea, it's in the nearby mountains, also the others are coming, and in a week we'll start our journey, prepare to take a risk Ryoma." Said Ryoga as he disappeared into the shadows.

"Ryoga wait!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Ryoma but it came to no avail.

Ryoma thought about what just happened and he realized he would have to temporarily quit the tennis club.

"_Oh well it is for a good cause and it is only temporarily." _Thought Ryoma as he walked to his house.

The next morning Ryoma did his morning routine and started to go to class so he could enjoy his last normal kid week. All the while hoping to not transform but since god is never on his side his transformation surely would come early thought Ryoma as he entered his class hoping for the best.

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPO

What will happen next!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Read and review!!!!!!!!!


	3. Day after the news

Hey people!!!!!!!!!!!! New Chappie!! Enjoy!

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPO

As Ryoma began to sit down in his desk he immediately fell down into his desk and bended his stomach in pain as his hair grew an inch longer, he grew normal but beastly fangs, and small claws started to come out of his hands and his shoes started to make holes in order to reveal his small claws. Once the pain was gone he prayed no one saw but evidently number 1 male loudmouth Horio saw.

"Oi Echizen, what's wrong? Scared about next weeks practice tournament against Shitomi (Do not question I made this up on the spot ). Well with my two years of tennis experience I would be able to wipe them off the floor!" Yelled Horio as loud as he can.

Instead of answering he simply put his head down and ignored the often shouts from Horio that consisted of 'Echizen thinks he is so cool', 'I could beat him with my 2 years of tennis experience', and 'Echizen!!! I was talking' as he tried to think of a plan to try to temporarily stop the all painful forced transformations.

" _Shit, if that were to happen again I might not get out of it so easily especially if the next forced transformation is probably going to make me look like a normal wolf! Kuso!! God damn, maybe just maybe if I were to make a small seal it'll hold out until tomorrow but it will reveal at least two of my scars, oh well." _Thought Ryoma with despair.

As class took a quick break Ryoma hurriedly went to the farthest bathroom from his class. As he went inside he made sure no one was there and locked himself in the biggest stall. He bit his finger and allowed the blood to drain. He rapidly un buttoned his shirt and made a seal that took the form of a wolf's fang as he said "Forced Transformations Seal".

As he finished the seal a scar appeared behind his neck and another one went across his back. He winced in pain but then he stood up and went to see what the seal revealed. As he stood in front of the mirror he frowned.

"Damn! The thing I mostly hate about this seal is it's payment for using it. Damn, this seal reveals two things you hid with another seal as payment, geez who made that type of law!" Shouted Ryoma as he walked out of the bathroom.

As he entered the classroom he went to sleep since he knew everything that was being taught. When he went to tennis practice he went into the clubroom and as he started changing the scar became visible and the only person there happened to be the tensai Fuji Syuusuke.

When Fuji saw this he frowned. What was going on, he immediately had to find out.

"Ryoma, how did you get that?" Asked Fuji with a serious tone as he pointed to the scar on Ryoma's back.

"I………………… don't know." Answered Ryoma calmly.

Fuji opened his blue, azure eyes and looked straight at Ryoma looking for clouds of lies in his eyes and he found as many as he had ever found before. He frowned once more and spun the fully changed Ryoma around so they were face to face.

"What?" Asked Ryoma annoyed.

"Your lying, tell me the truth, **now**." Said Fuji.

"There's nothing to tell Fuji-Senpai." Said Ryoma still annoyed.

"Fine, then tell me about the scar in the back of your neck?" Said Fuji.

"I don't know either, let me go!" Said Ryoma as he glared at Fuji.

They of course were so caught up in their chat that they failed to notice the regulars and the freshman trio standing at the door. As Ryoma left the clubhouse he couldn't help but overhear Horio telling them about how Ryoma acted in class today.

"_Great, now I have even more worries than before!!" _Ryoma thought as he headed toward the courts.

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPO

Ha ha here's another cliffhanger!!!!!!! Read and Review!!!!!!


	4. Strength and Suspicions

Yo!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry about the wait, I just didn't have to much time!! Enjoy!!

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPO

Ryoma was mad, no let me rephrase that, he was **furious**. Through out all of tennis practice he was stared at, questioned for his well being, and not only that but everyone was talking about him!

And all because of his current opponent, the tensai Fuji Syuusuke.

They were 40 to 40, one more point was all they needed, thought Ryoma as he served the ball. He then grumbled, "I will make you pay for what you have done."

When Fuji hit the ball back his hand went limp. He couldn't move his hand.

"_What's going on? Since when is Ryoma this strong?" _Thought Fuji.

"Get ready Fuji-Senpai!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Ryoma with a smirk.

Fuji was extremely alert, he couldn't afford to take another one of those shots or else and seeing Ryoma smirk meant that he would do something that needs skill, not power. He had to take this chance in order to win. He still had a chance, now was the time to use it. Thought Fuji.

Fuji smirked, Ryoma had done exactly what he had planned. He smirked as he returned one of Ryoma's favorites, the double twist (I had nothing better to say so ignore).

"Saa, is that all Ryoma?" Said Fuji sweetly.

Ryoma's response was a simple grunt and a glare that could kill. He prepared his arm for a power hit which was immediately sensed by Fuji.

"Ryoma what are you doing?" Asked Fuji doing well in hiding his panic.

"Breaking your arm so I recommend you dodge this ball." Said Ryoma with a venomous tone.

Fuji decided he shouldn't break his arm so he allowed the blinding ball whiz past him and leave a huge crater when it landed leaving everyone with wide eyes, it even made Tezuka open his eyes more than normal.

"E-Echizen h-how did you t-that?" Asked Momoshiro as his jaw continued to hang.

'Strength." Replied Ryoma as calm as ever but still revealing a smirk.

"Ano, but ochibi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That's 100 times more powerful then Kawamura's!!" Shouted Eji accusingly.

"I know this is _my_ strength." Said Ryoma as he smirked.

"Echizen, how did you gain this strength though!?" Shouted Momoshiro gaining everyone's attention.

"Yea how did you get that strength ochibi?" Shouted Eji.

Everyone awaited anxiously for the answer of their kohai (forgot what they call him so stick with that).

"I play tennis on a daily basis ever since I was able to walk." He said calmly.

Before anyone could ask their questions Kawamura spoke.

"Ano, but 3 weeks ago you could barely hold your tennis racket after receiving one of my balls." Said Kawamura shyly.

Everyone raised their suspicions and were about to bombard Ryoma but Tezuka wouldn't allow it.

"Everyone, clean up and go home!!!!!!!! We will deal with the matter tomorrow." Said Tezuka trying to get things back in control.

"Hai bucho!!!!!!!!" Was the chorus of a response he received.

As everyone entered the clubhouse to go home and change everyone started whispering about what happened. Ryoma couldn't stand this anymore. He changed in the blink of an eye. He then left without a word.

As he started walking home Momoshiro shouted out to him. " Wanna get some burgers with me and Eji-Senpai, for free!"

Ryoma changed his frown into a smirk.

He asked "Who's paying?"

"Eji-Senpai of course!!" Shouted Momo-Senpai with a huge grin.

"But Momo!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Eji as Momo simply ignored him.

"Hai, Momo-Senpai." Said Ryoma.

As all the regulars headed to the school gates Ryoma stopped. He felt the same feeling when he sensed one of Naraku's soldiers. It was coming towards them, he immediately readied himself for a great dash. He couldn't let another friend die!!!!! Just as he was about to run past everyone Fuji firmly held onto his shoulder.

"Is anything wrong Ryoma?" Fuji said sweetly.

"No not at all." Said Ryoma sweetly in response.

"Oh, but are you sure, looks like it's time to show myself Ryoma !!!!!!" Shouted a black hooded figure as he showed himself from the shadows of the school.

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPO

Yo!!! Ha,ha here is my little cliffhanger!!!!! Next chapter's coming soon.


	5. Scroll

Yo!!!!!! Here's my new chappie! Debate on bottom!!

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPT

All the regulars looked up with surprise except Ryoma and Tezuka.

Ryoma was as mad as **anyone** had ever seen him and Tezuka was as stoic as ever.

"Bankutso, what do you want?" Asked Ryoma.

"A message from the one and only Naraku!!!!!!!" Shouted Bankotsu gleefully.

"What the fuck does he want!?" Shouted Ryoma while his eyes, hands, feet and teeth started to turn more into a wolf's and his hair started to grow somewhat longer.

Everyone watched in amazement at the scenery in front of them while Inui scribbled in his notebook furiously and Tezuka continued to watch the scenery stoically.

"Hai, hai, here's the message already, see you in Kraders Mountain!!!" (Don't question Kraders Mountain!!!!!) Shouted Bankotsu with so much glee it was sickening. As Bankotsu departed he threw a scroll in Ryoma's direction only to be caught by Fuji.

"Ryoma what's going on?" Said Fuji without a single trace a smile had ever gone close to his lips.

"Nothing Fuji-Senpai, give me back the scroll." Said Ryoma calmly.

Fuji opened his blue azure eyes and looked straight into Ryoma's only to see millions of clouds of lies, irritation, and his eyes now gray.

"What happened to your eyes, hair, feet, hands, and teeth?" He asked.

"Nothing." Said Ryoma plainly as he tried to gab the scroll from Fuji's hand to no avail.

"I'm not going to give you back this scroll until you tell me wha-" Fuji was cut short by a book hitting his head.

"Syuusuke!!!!!!! Get in, get the book, and hurry!!!!!!!!" Shouted Fuji's sister who was now in front of the gates.

Ryoma took this chance and snatched the book from Fuji's hands.

"Thank's Fuji-Senpai." Shouted Ryoma as he ran off.

"Ryo-." Fuji was once again hit in the head with a book and screamed at by his sister for taking to long.

He would have to deal with the matter later along with the regulars. All the regulars except Ryoma thought this as they went to their own homes.

As the regulars left he opened the scroll and was shocked and super pissed off at it's contents. He was interrupted from his anger and shock by the one and only Ryoga.

"Yo chibisuke!!!!! What happened?" Asked Ryoga.

"Read." Was all Ryoma said as he tossed Ryoga the scroll.

As Ryoga read the scroll he was infuriated.

"_Ah my fellow enemies. I will give you three months to prepare for our little war in Kraders Mountain. This is simply a notice and not only that but one of your so-called friends Ching came to my side and I am 1 step closer to gaining full control of the world. Ta ta!!"_ Read aloud Ryoga.

"I knew that squirrel should have never been trusted." Muttered Ryoga.

"I'll inform the others chibisuke but looks like now we have a few more months to relax and train. I'm going to make a system so we could train a bit more considering this is an all out war, see ya!!!" Shouted Ryoga as he shot off into the sky.

"Damn that Naraku." Muttered Ryoma as he went home.

Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day thought Ryoma as he thought what Fuji and Inui may come up with to try to get some answers. He then shuddered thinking about an Inui Juice mixed with wasabi and other spicy ingredients. He hoped that by some miracle he wouldn't have to go to school tomorrow but since god is rarely on his side. Well you can guess what will happen.

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPO

Sorry for the wait!!!!!!!! Anyway place your votes! What animal will Fuji be?

A fox for his sadistic side.

A coyote for his speed and sadistic side.

Or a bear for his moves and slickness. (Ignore bear if you want)


	6. School

Hey people! Sorry for the wait but I kinda got grounded and sick at the same time so…….. well you can guess, I guess.

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPO

"Today is going to be one long day." Said Ryoma as he woke up remembering the previous day's events.

He did the morning routine, made a seal for forced transformations, and then started his trek to school. As he started out the front door of his house he was met up with none other then Momoshiro Takashi.

"Hop on Echizen or else we're going to be late!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Momo franticly.

"Wisu." Said Ryoma calmly as he hopped onto Momo's bike.

As the two rode to school Ryoma wondered.

"_I was pretty sure I was going to be murdered with questions before I got even 5 miles close to the school gates, what's going on? Are they planning something?"_ Thought Ryoma.

He then turned green after he pictured a "Super Duper Deluxe Inui Juice with Wasabi Combo".

"Oi Echizen, are you ok?" He asked as he neared the school since he took note of Echizen turning green.

"Wisu." Said Ryoma as he regained his color.

As they got to the school gates they slowed down and got off. When they reached the school grounds Momo chained his bike and Ryoma and he promptly went to their classes. As they parted Ryoma accidentally bumped into the one guy he was praying he wouldn't have to see, the one and only sadistic, wasabi lover, tensai at tennis, and regular Fuji Syuusuke.

"Saa, how's it going Ryoma-**kun**?" Asked Fuji sweetly making sure to add the kun.

"I'm doing great, and you Fuji Senpai." Answered Ryoma with the same amount of sweetness Fuji had given Ryoma.

"Saa, by the wa-" Before Fuji could finish Ryoma cut him off.

"Sorry but I have to get to class Fuji Senpai." Said Ryoma smoothly.

"_Looks like I will have to get the regulars help on this, oh well Inui might come in handy, very handy _(cackles evilly at this point)_, and with the right plan the regulars and will find out what's wrong with Ryoma-__**kun**__." _Thought Fuji evilly as he devised several plans in order to get this mysterious truth that has yet to be discovered from the one and only Ryoma.

With Ryoma.

"Achoo!!!!!!!!!!" Sneezed Ryoma.

"I have a really bad feeling about the cause of that sneeze." Muttered Ryoma as he walked to the tennis courts.

Momo and Ryoma decided to play a practice match at lunch since they already finished eating.

As they got in their positions with their tennis racquets Momo said. "Oi Echizen!!!!! Loser has to treat winner to burgers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wisu." Responded Ryoma with a smirk.

They continued their game until lunchtime was already finished not even taking note of the time since they were so absorbed in the game.

As they took a small water break Ryoma felt like he was forgetting something so he checked his backpack for any notes but simply found and old forgotten watch. As he looked at the time he face faulted and immediately became worried.

"Momo-Senpai!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Ryoma startling the second year.

"What!!!!!????" Shouted Momo annoyed.

"It's 1:30!!!!" Shouted Ryoma as he got his things back in his book bag.

"So!!!!!!??????" Asked Momo unaware of their situation.

"Lunch ended at11:45!!!!!!!!" Shouted Ryoma as he fixed his uniform.

"Kuso!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted Momo finally realizing what happened.

Momo and Ryoma left in the blink of an eye not even sparing a glance at each other.

As Ryoma opened the door to his classroom his teacher asked "So you finally decided to join us Mr.Echizen. Now please take a seat."

When Ryoma sat down all he did was think about what was to come.

"_I have a really bad feeling about tomorrow." _He thought as class ended and he walked home alone(to his surprise since Momo usually comes with him).

Elsewhere in the school…

"Fuji are you sure about this, I understand this is for Ryoma's safety but still, isn't offering 20 Onigiri Sushi Coupons (Don't question it's Taka's sushi bar) and making the regulars kiss a frog for the capture and retrieval of Ryoma going somewhat overboard?" Asked Oishi worriedly.

"Nya, Fujiko Oishi's right!!!!! I don't want to kiss a frog!!" Cried Eji.

"But what about how Echizen's been acting?" Questioned Fuji.

This statement caught both of them off guard.

"But remember Ryoma,Tezuka, and I will have to kiss a frog to." Said Fuji happily.

"Ok Fuji." Said Oishi as he sighed in defeat and continued helping Fuji and the other regulars(except Tezuka) put up the posters around school.

"Nya, Fujiko how did you get Tezuka to agree to kiss a frog." Asked Eji curiously as he continued putting up posters.

"Oh that, I didn't." Said Fuji plainly.

Before Eji could continue speaking Fuji said, "But he did sign this contract giving me permission to tell him what he must do for Ryoma's safety without giving him a choice in the matter."

"Oh……." Said Eji amazed by Fuji's ways to get things done.

As they all finished putting up the last poster Fuji said, "This is sure to get Ryoma right to us for interrogation."

"Yeah, I know, and I can't wait to see mamushi kiss a frog." Said Momo as he snickered.

"Sssssssssssssss you have to as well baka!!" Said Kaidoh.

"Mamushi!"

"Baka!"

"Mamushi!"

"Baka!"

They continued like this until everyone went home and spared one last glance at the poster they put up.

**Students of Seigaku, if you catch and tie up Ryoma Echizen and bring him still binded to the abandoned warehouse at the back of the school you will win 20 Onigiri Sushi Coupons and if everyone participates you will see the regulars of the boys tennis club kiss a frog on the school stage for 100 yen**($1.00)**. this will also take place during classes.**

Was what the posters read. Fuji smiled inwardly as he went home. With the current budget for the school the principal couldn't be more than happy to allow this event to take place. Tomorrow was indeed going to be interesting.

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTP

He he. Cliffhanger!!!!!!!! Next chapters coming soon! Read and review!!!!!!!


	7. The Ryoma Hunt Part 1

Anime lovers sorry bout the wait its just that school is drivin me nuts! And I have the dreaded homework hot on my trail. Enjoy anyway! Also debate on the bottom!

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOT

"**Nani!!!???!!!???!!!???**(etc.)" Shouted a shocked Ryoma as his jaw dropped to the ground as he once more read the poster at the school gate.

"_I'm sure that wasabi loving sadistic bastard Fuji did this!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to kill him!!!!!!!!!!!" _Thought Ryoma as his face darkened and he hissed out a terrifying growl.

As he started walking into the school grounds he noticed that they were incredibly…………. empty?

"_Wait shouldn't I be already underground because of people trying to get me. These guys wouldn't………. damn you have got to be kidding me!!!!!!!!" _Ryoma mentally shouted as he noticed several traps set around the school.

As he skillfully avoided getting caught in any traps he decided to see what exactly would happen if he set off a trap. After he avoided about 20 more traps he found a 13 inch rock. He used the rock as a guinea pig as he threw it into a trap. He suddenly started to turn blue out of lack of oxygen as he tried to suppress laughing until he couldn't take it anymore and allowed himself to laugh if only for 20 seconds.

"These traps, are pathetic." He said flatly as he looked at the design of the trap.

As he opened the school doors he scowled. What were they going to do he thought as he realized the place was empty. More traps he guessed. As he walked through the hallways he wondered what exactly they were going to do. His questions would soon be answered.

(In the city where Seigaku resides)

"Hey kid, watch where your going!!!!!!!!" Shouted a man as a black motorcycle connected with a trailer whizzed past him.

"Just living life old man!" Shouted back the motorcycle driver as he raced down the street.

"_Now where the hell is Ryoma's school, Sheshun Gaku I think, whatever."_ Thought the motorcycle driver as he stopped in front of a police station.

When he parked his bike he got off and casually walked in.

"Hey, pops, you know where a school called Sheshun Gaku is?" He asked showing no signs of respect.

"Do you mean Sheshuin Gakuen?" Asked the police officer irritated with this lack of respect.

"Yea, I guess. Anyway do you know if a kid named Echizen Ryoma goes there?" The motorcycler asked.

"I believe he does, my son told me of him being a great tennis player, also Sheshuin Gakuen is located at the end of this street." Said the cop sternly.

"Okay, thanks." The motorcycler said as he headed toward the door.

"What business do you have there?" Asked the cop sternly.

"None of your concern." The motorcycler flatly as he left before the cop had a chance to say anything.

"_I'm coming Ryoma." _The motorcycler thought as he raced down the street.

(Back to Ryoma)

As Ryoma continued walking down the halls he realized that all the other halls had been closed off with several chairs and items. When he was at the end of the hallway he realized that the only place he could go to would have to be the lunchroom. As he entered he realized that almost all the first years were hiding behind one of the many things in the lunchroom. Just as he was about to run out of the lunchroom the doors leading to the lunchroom were closed shut and locked by the one and only Horio.

"Horio move!!!!!!!" Shouted Ryoma as all the first years started to show themselves from their hiding spots.

"Sorry Echizen, but I want to see Tezuka Buchou and the regulars kiss a frog!" Shouted Horio at the top of his lungs getting all the first years excited.

"And that way you won't be so cool anymore!" Shouted out Horio getting all the first years even more excited.

Then a fraction of hell broke loose as the first years attacked Ryoma with all types of things from ropes to pans! As they all started to hit him Ryoma could feel the anger rising in him.

"**GET THE HELL OFF ME YOU STUPID BRATS!!!!!!!!!!!" **Shouted Ryoma in his wolf voice as he bared his fangs.

But since they were insolent brats only a few backed off. Then not being able to stand this anymore he grabbed a random first year and used him as a sword.

"**TAKE THIS INSOLENT BRATS!!!!!" **Shouted Ryoma as he knocked out all of the first years except the first year trio (Horio and some other two guys, I forgot their names), Tomoka, Sakuno, and the eight first years that had backed off.

"**MOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Roared Ryoma as they stepped aside.

He then stomped off towards the other door that led out of the lunchroom while muttering curses. Shortly after that Sakuno fainted, Horio started saying that with his two years of tennis experience he would never lose his temper like that, Tomoka started saying that Ryoma was so cool, and the remaining were scared shitless.

As for Ryoma he continued walking down the hallway while he started to calm down.

"_I wonder where they want to take me now?"_ Thought Ryoma as he continued walking to an unknown destination.

(As for the strange motorcycler)

"_Where the hell is Ryoma's school!?" _Thought the motorcycler as he looked around the area he was in. All he could see were shops, buildings, and train stations.

"_Looks now I have to go back to that stupid cop again. Oh well."_ Thought MM (**Attention: **The motorcycler has been changed to MM because I'm to lazy to write the motorcycler ) as he raced back to the police station.

When he got there he parked in the exact same spot as last time and was about to walk in when he saw that the cop he had talked with earlier was talking with another group of cops. Letting curiosity get the better of him he decided to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"What happened Mark (cop MM had spoken to earlier)?" Asked one of the other cops.

"Look, I'm going to take your shift patrolling Sheshuin Gakuen from now on Bob." Stated Mark as he started toward the door.

"But what do I do and why are you doing this!?" Asked Bob.

"You'll take over my shift and the reason I am doing this is because something is happening in Sheshuin Gakuen." Said the cop as he grabbed his car keys and opened the door to hear a motorcycle engine start.

"Young teenager I guess." Murmured Mark as he mounted his car.

(MM's POV)

"_Damn I'm lucky, if it weren't for the fact that I managed a quick getaway when Mark finished saying his last sentence I would've been caught. Oh well, looks like Mark is my ticket to Sheshuin Gakuen." _Thought MM as he mounted his bike and followed Mark to Sheshuin Gakuen.

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPO

Hey I'm going to stop here but next chapter is coming soon!!!!! Read and review and vote for debate!

Debate:

In what order should I introduce the regular's animal forms?

One by one.

Everyone together.

C) In pairs.


	8. The Ryoma Hunt Part 2

Yo, sorry about the wait but I have to do this annoying project for school and I forgot my lab top (where I write my stories) in my cousins house. Oh well, that's life and of course enjoy!!!!!

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPO

As Ryoma continued walking he couldn't help but notice badly hidden empty paint buckets, rice bags, and chicken feed bags.

"_I have a very bad feeling about this……." _Thought Ryoma as he had a feeling of dread overcome him.

When Ryoma finally reached the destination the students wanted him to go to he was face to face with the gym where he felt that this would be where he would meet what the gods had in store for him. As he opened the door he was showered in red, orange, white, green, blue, and pink paint, rice, and chicken feed.

"**FUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **Shouted Ryoma as the sheer force of his voice blew away several hidden second-years, third-years, and tennis club members.

As Ryoma regained his composure he viewed his surroundings. He saw catapults harbored with tennis balls, footballs, soccer balls, ping pong balls, and several other things from carts to clothes!!!

"Shit, I really am going to have to put some effort into this." Said Ryoma warily in his cocky tone as everyone looked at him as though he were crazy.

"Saa, better watch the language Ryoma." Fuji said from a distance.

"Why should I listen to the same guy that made me look how I look now?" Questioned Ryoma with a hint of rage in his voice.

"Nya, because we're your senpai!" Shouted Eji triumphal while loading the catapults.

"Whatever." Said Ryoma impatiently.

"Nya, ochibi what's wrong?" Asked Eji worriedly.

"I wanna get this over with so shoot me." Said Ryoma slightly annoyed.

Everyone face faulted.

"Are you crazy?!"

"Cocky Brat!"

"Idiot."

"He cracked!!"

Was shouted all over the room as Fuji smiled sadistically.

"Fine then, here you go." Said Fuji with a sickly sweet tone of voice.

"Yeah!!!!!!!!!" Everyone shouted.

And then all hell broke loose.

(With MM)

"_This guy is so slow, pathetic." _Thought MM.

Both Mark and MM had been blindly going through the streets at an extremely slow pace much to MM's dislike.

"_Arg I can't take this anymore, forget following this fag! I'm going to get directions!"_

Thought MM as he was about to take a turn when he heard a song close by.

"We deliver school equipment, pen-cils and base-balls, so come to us for help!"

"_Hey that song did say __**school**__ equipment right? Looks I got an express ticket!" _He thought triumphal as he raced down the street heading for the place the song came from failing to notice Mark come after him.

(Back to Ryoma)

All that could be seen in the gym field was paint. Rice, chicken feed, basketballs and all other things necessary for gym along with beaten up bodies in the ground and a few people standing very far away from a boy cracking his knuckles.

"Is th-that really R-Ryoma? Since when is he t-that strong?!" Asked Momo in a shocked state.

"Nya, he's super strength ochibi now!" Shouted Eji.

"Fshuu, shut up peach it's his own strength!" Shouted Kaidoh at Momo.

"Shut up mamushi!" Shouted Momo.

"Peach!"

"Mamushi!"

"Peach!"

"Mamu-"

But Momo was cut short by the shouts of alarm due to a fleeing Ryoma.

"Hey get back here Ryoma!" Shouted Momo only to find Ryoma already at the door.

"See ya, and mada mada dane." Said Ryoma coolly.

"You won't get away that easily Ryoma, we went through a lot of trouble for this." Said Arai as everyone and Arai took out ropes, chains, and etc as they advanced to Ryoma.

"You really think you can catch me, mada mada dane." He said with mock sadness as he shook his head.

"Why you little!!" Was said by almost everyone and the chase was on.

(With MM)

"Thanks sir!" Said MM as he left the truck giving off the song "Come to us for School Equipment".

"_Just three more blocks and I'm there! What's that sound, it sounds like police sirens. Oh no, don't tell me!" _Thought MM as he looked back and saw Mark right on his tail.

"_He won't get me that easily, it is just three blocks away, I could lose him in that time." _Thought MM triumphantly.

And the chase was on.

(Back to Ryoma)

"_Hmm, hmm, things are really easy around here." _Thought Ryoma as he turned off the school locker room shower and dried himself.

After dressing up in a clean uniform and throwing his clothes in a plastic bag which then promptly went in his tennis bag. He then put away his tennis bag and started stealthily walking towards one of the exit doors.

"Wait how about the bathrooms!?" Asked some random guy outside of the exit door Ryoma had been heading to.

"Okay everyone check the bathrooms!" Shouted Fuji.

Fuji and five other guys entered the locker rooms Ryoma was in.

"There he is!" Shouted one as he spotted Ryoma's retreating figure.

"Damn." Muttered Ryoma as he made a mad dash for the nearest exit door.

"Quick, get him!" They all shouted.

Ryoma ran past the halls with now the whole school chasing with the regulars at the front ( minus Tezuka which I really wonder what I did to him…..).

Eji was now jumping on Taka's head (he he, he was unluckily in front of Eji at the time) as Inui was writing down his data as everyone else just kept on running. But everything, including Ryoma, came to an abrupt stop when a motorcycle engine and police sirens were heard.

Everyone's eyes were focused on the cause of that sound which were a police car and a guy on a motorcycle which was connected to a trailer.

Once Ryoma got a better look at the motorcycle he shouted out for everyone to hear, "HATAKE!?"

"You know him!?" Everyone asked.

"Yes I do and it seems I got to teach him a lesson." He said while magically taking a bat out of his school jacket.

"What's he go-" But whoever said that was cut short by Hatake (MM).

"Ryoma!" Shouted Hatake as he got very close to a Ryoma in batting stance (with a bat mind you).

"What ar-" Asked Hatake as he was about to whiz past Ryoma but was cut short by a bat connecting with his helmet and promptly sending him flying off about a mile away (he's still in school grounds).

"Baka." Muttered Ryoma as he put the bat back into his school jacket and walked over to Mark.

"I have a gun!" Shouted Mark as he took out his gun and pointed it at Ryoma.

"Don't worry I am just explaining in Hatake's place." Ryoma said calmly.

"He's a impatient idiot, his reason for coming here is to enroll into this school, and here's the money for whatever damage and fine he is going to have to pay. Off you go!" Said Ryoma while handing Mark money and pushing him into his car.

"Hey wait!" But before Mark could say anything else he was on the streets again due to Ryoma kicking his car.

"There, now then, welcome to Seigaku Hatake!" Said Ryoma with fake cheerfulness to Hatake which was walking towards him while limping.

"What the hell was that for!?" Asked Hatake.

"It's for coming to my school with a police on your tail you idiot!!!!!!!!" Shouted Ryoma.

"Yeah well………. You didn't have to hit me with a BAT!" Shouted Hatake.

"Mada mada dane." Said Ryoma while he left with Hatake's bike.

"Hey wait!" Shouted Hatake as he ran to catch Ryoma.

"I guess we'll have to get him tomorrow, huh Fuji." Said Momo disappointedly.

"Saa, it seems so." Said Fuji sadly.

"But still who was that Hatake guy?" Asked Eji.

"We're going to have to lock Ryoma up to get answers it seems." Said Fuji as a sadistic smile spread over his face.

"_Poor Ryoma." _Everyone thought.

Tomorrow was going to be interesting indeed.

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPO

Hey everyone sorry about the long wait, I just kinda got really busy and short on time. Oh well!


	9. Momentary Peace and a new Animal

I AM SORRY!!!!!!!!!! But, damn, I had a serious writers block, which I am trying to get over, and a little problem with anime in general. But, now everything is going well and I am ready to continue this story!!! Thank you for all your reviews and I'll try to make the time difference between chapters days, thank you very much!!!

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOT

Ryoma awoke with a start as he fell to the floor with a loud thump.

"Nani?" He wondered dazed as he sat up dazed on the floor of his room. He looked to his left and realized what had happened. Hatake had quite literally _taken his __**bed**_and pushed him off.

Ryoma stood and reached his bed with both his hands. Without warning he suddenly pulled up the bed by a side and watched happily as Hatake rolled off onto the floor. He awoke with a start as he looked around and saw my angry face.

"Huh? Whussat? Oh, hey, Ryoma, man do you sno-" Hatake was interrupted as Ryoma pushed his bed on Hatake, promptly suffocating him.

"RYOMA!" Hatake shouted as he struggled beneath the bed, trying to push it off, but only managing to push it off a few inches before his arms gave out and dropped the bed on him. It was truly a funny sight, because the higher it went, the more painful it was when it fell.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma said with a yawn as he walked to his bathroom.

He turned on the light and gave himself a good luck in the mirror. The effects of the change were taking place very quickly. He had grown an inch taller and his hair reached below his neck. His eyes were no longer their previous cat like cerulean(I can't remember the color, help!) eyes. They were now more menacing and were a light gray. His back teeth were now fangs, but sharp enough to rip off an arm. His front teeth were starting to get sharp, but to notice his back teeth he'd have to open his mouth wide or give a big smile, but he didn't intend to do either.

"The transformation's becoming to notable, eh?" Hatake asked from his position leaning on the door frame.

"This, I can't hide, but I can probably make it go slower. How are you doing?" Ryoma responded as Hatake stood in front of the mirror as he examined himself.

"My hair's grown a bit and my teeth are sharp as hell, and my nails are starting to get long, my eyes are also starting to get gray, but I don't have the same problem you do, I don't have human friends remember?" Hatake said as he ran his hand through his hair.

True." Ryoma said as he gave Hatake a look.

Hatake had brown hair that was a mess and originally black eyes, so the gray wouldn't really be noticed. His front teeth were already unnaturally sharp but Hatake always covered it up with the excuse of not brushing regularly. Hatake was around 6 feet tall(I'm not that good with height, sorry) and his claws looked more like uncared nails.

"Well,we better pull off the seal, no?" Ryoma said as he started doing the Forced Transformations Seal, Hatake following suit. Afterwards they both got ready and headed to Seigaku.

Their walk there was uneventful, Ryoma was also surprised due to the lack of Momo's rushed appearance on his bike that usually happened every morning. When they finally reached the school Ryoma was surprised to see that everything was, well, _normal_, no booby traps, ambushes, or regulars hot on his trail. He looked to the school doors. On them there was a huge notice. It read: **"TODAY CLASSES AND CLUB ACTIVITIES HAVE BEEN SUSPENDED DUE TO YESTERDAYS MAYHEM, PLEASE REPORT TO THE GYMNASIUM FOR INSTRUCTIONS BY 9 A.M., THANK YOU AND HAVE A NICE DAY."**

"Oh great. It's my first day here and work? Fuck it, I'm skipping, see you after school." Hatake said as he left in a flash before Ryoma could stop him.

"_And now I have to face __**them**__ alone! Bastard!"_ Thought Ryoma angrily as he saw Hatake's laughing face in the distance as he ran, his legs turning into flash. Ryoma pulled out a bat from his jacket and carefully aimed at Hatake's running figure.

"**BITCH!" **Ryoma shouted as he threw the bat at the unsuspecting victim, snickering when Hatake tripped from the collison into a lady's huge boobs. Then being chased into the distance by her big ass boyfriend.

Ryoma then stopped laughing and stared at the school. He wasn't sure what to do, turn around and go back home and play with Karupin, or deal with what was waiting for him within the school walls.

Ryoma sighed as he gave the school a fixated stare.

"Better now then never." He said as he stepped inside.

(Somewhere in the city where Seigaku resides)

"W-what's h-happening to m-me?" Shouted a boy as he stared at the claws that had tore through his hands and feet.

As he looked in his reflection he realized he o longer had normal human teeth, they were now fangs and his eyes had turned into that of a ferocious tigers. Before he could look at himself any longer he punched the mirror with unrelenting strength, horrified of himself. He stared at the blood that had now stained the cuff (the part where your hand goes through) of his Seigaku regular jacket. He took it off and put on the Seigaku school uniform. He wiped the blood off his hand and put his hands in his pockets and put on extra big shoes. He put on his mother's contacts to mask his ferocious eyes. He didn't want to lose his friends, and if it meant hiding this from them, then so be it he thought as he headed to school.

POTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOTPOT

Who do you think this person is? Try guessing and I'll try to update as soon as possible, peace! But, if there's anyone interested in continuing this story for me, please contact me, because I'm not sure I can continue this story. But don't worry, if nobody's interested, I'll finish it. Because I finish what I start, and plus, with such good reviews, who couldn't?


	10. A Chain Long Forgotten

Damn, it's been a while since I updated. Listen, I'm pretty sorry about that, but the truth is I'm like this with right about everything I do, so it's kind of… normal for me. The truth is, I was no longer attached to this story in particular, or the other one I wrote. Not only that, but someone I sincerely care for, prohibited from me and I had a pretty big argument about the whole thing for a long time, changing my views on what I read on the site, and what I wrote on it. It was an honor to receive reviews from you guys, and I enjoyed every moment of it. I don't blame you for being angry, it's natural. But, please, forgive me. I'm pretty glad to say that you guys are going to be fully satisfied very soon, I promise.

Ryoma walked carefully down the hallway leading to the gymnasium, wary of traps but at the same time pleasantly surprised to see no traps, no people, and no trouble. However, he was now dealing with another problem, his heightened sense of smell and sight, along with hearing, touch, and taste. These couldn't be hidden or controlled by a seal, they were the kind you just had to deal with. His nose was being overwhelmed by perfume, school food, the unsanitary smell of the bathrooms, and the body odor of his peers. It was _disgusting, _maybe just one smell wouldn't have been so bad, but the combination of both pleasant and unpleasant smells was detestable.

Plus, his eyes now hurt like crazy whenever he stared into the light or they happened to catch the suns' glare. Thankfully, after the first day, it was pretty easy to get used to. Ryoma stopped when he smelled paint, and feathers of some sort, along with perspiration. He neared the doors leading to the gym and pressed his ear to one of the doors, hearing scuffling and pacing.

"_These guys want to surprise me? Well, they've got another thing coming, mada mada dane." _Ryoma thought as he straightened himself, pushing the doors open and walking in, sidestepping the paint and chicken feathers that fell from above.

He smirked and said his trademark words as he stared at the shocked faces of some second-years male students who had released the paint upon him.

"Mada mada dane."

They only stared, they had thought that the plan would work perfectly. Ryoma turned around and faced a crowd of first-years and second-years bearing ropes, chains, and nets. They were obviously sweating, but were confident due to their numbers compared to Ryomas. Arai stood in the lead of the second-years, Horio in the lead of the first-years, however, someone who Ryoma couldn't recognize seemed to be in charge of _both_ of them. Ryomas instincts kicked in when his eyes rested the alien figure, something just made an alarm go off in Ryomas head.

He wanted to get a better look at the guy, but the army of students that suddenly attacked made him launched the idea out of the window. Arai lassoed Ryomas leg, to which Ryoma just pulled his leg, causing Arai to go flying past him. Everyone stopped for just a second, having second-thoughts about the whole thing, but continued when the harsh cry rang out.

"**Attack!"** Rang out from behind the mob, in a cruel, harsh, rasping voice.

"Come on, lets do this, get even for all the times Echizen stole our spotlight and girls!" Horio shouted confidently as he charged Ryoma with a net, only missing when he attempted to trap Ryoma.

Everyone was once again stunned still, too afraid to make a move.

"_I'm tired of this crap, it's not even challenging. Plus, the blasted transformation might make me go… wild… if I get too angry. I'd rather face Fuji-senpai then deal with this everyday."_ Ryoma thought as he moved forward, causing the mob to stumble back, evidently afraid.

"Look, just tell me where Fuji is, I'll talk to him." Ryoma stated casually, not bothering to explain why.

The crowd started murmuring amongst themselves until finally Ryoma turned around and made to leave the gym, impatient, stopping in his tracks when he heard a voice that managed to make his heart drum harder in his chest, it was the kind of voice he had heard 5 years ago, in that cursed battle.

"**You scared or something, Alpha?" **The voice menaced as its owner walked through the crowd, dragging along with him a long chain, one Ryoma was familiar with.

Ryoma turned around and examined the man. The guy was tall, about 5 ft 7 in. He had tanned, light brown skin, the kind you see in a Latin American. His eyes were a blazing blue, staring into Ryomas soul. His teeth were already sharper than usual, and in a few days would probably become full out canines, the kind used to kill. His hair was a messy black mane, it reached below his neck and was straight but unruly, reminding Ryoma of a lion. This _man_, clad in a school uniform, seemed completely out of place amongst Ryomas peers, but the real threat wasn't the man. Ryoma could take down practically any beast he came across, he had the skill, power, and experience. It was the chain the guy possessed, it was one designed for his kind. And, to be more specific, it was one that had been designed specifically for him, the one that would've killed him 5 years ago. It was the same chain that killed Obito.

I really like how this chapter developed, the little bit at the end wasn't my original idea, and as for a certain tiger. The next chapter, or the one after that, is going to be based on him. Thank you for reading, please state your opinions, whether flame or praise!

**IMPORTANT (HALF BEAST RELATED):**

What should Oishi be? I can't really imagine him as an animal, so please, state your ideas! By the way, the next chapter is already being worked on, so you can expect to see it either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.


	11. Obitos Death

Author's Note: I realized this after posting chapter 10 but after posting it, a little barrier I had between my personal notes and the actual story somehow disappears, so now I'll be labeling my notes so you can jump to the story if you want. Anyways, thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis, no matter how much I want to.

Story:

Ryoma felt his blood boil, as several flashbacks ran through his head.

"_You do it like this." "Hey, watch out!" "You'll pay for that!" "It's alright, I've got your back." "Your not that bad." "My name's Obito, you cocky ass kid."_

_Among the many flashbacks that played out in Ryomas head, one stood out vivider then the others._

_Ryoma and Obito moved cautiously through a long, never-ending underground maze. Every wall was stained with blood and the bodies of their enemies and comrades alike littered the floor. Neither Ryoma or Obito were gravely injured, besides a few cuts, gashes, and bruises. As they continued to move through the maze, they failed to note that one of the bodies wasn't quite dead yet._

"_Ryoma, be more careful, not all of these guys are necessarily dead." Obito cautioned to Ryoma, who was also as alert as could be._

"_Obito, I know that. I trained with you remember? Listen, your acting a little strange, your usually so… reckless." Ryoma stated, it wasn't really the time, but something in his gut told him to do it._

_Obito stopped for a moment and turned to face Ryoma, not quite sure of what to respond. He didn't want to lie, but getting Ryoma nervous wouldn't help either. However, lying to Ryoma, never really worked out. Obito took a deep breath as he prepared to say something he didn't want to accept._

"_I have three balls and four dicks." He stated seriously, standing erect while giving Ryoma a hard stare._

"_Eh!" Ryoma shouted as he stumbled and his face contorted in shock and disbelief, while he became a shade of blue._

_Ryoma now had his head cocked to the side, the same funny expression on his face, and his hands were all about, as if someone had scared him. Obito kept still, until he started shaking and looked down. Ryoma immediately felt guilty._

"_No! It's not bad, it's weird, but not bad! Obito, please, gomenasai!" Ryoma said urgently as he stood in front of Obito, bowed down._

_Obito started shaking harder and he became a deep shade of red, and he started making a strange sound, until finally, he couldn't hold it anymore._

"_Pff… pffffffff… pffffffffffffffttttt… PFFT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU FUCKING DUMBASS, YOU FELL FOR IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE! !" Obito shouted as he laughed uncontrollably as he pointed a finger at Ryoma's now dumbstruck face._

_They stayed like that, Obito laughing erratically while Ryoma simply stared dumbstruck, for around 3 seconds before all the veins in Ryomas head popped, and he let out a low growl, effectively managing to shut up Obito. Obito stopped and stared, knowing he had pissed off the wrong guy. He backed up into the wall and prepared to apologize before made a swift punch to his head, causing a large bump to form. Obito cried as he gave up apologizing. However, he would have his payback he thought as he watched Ryoma walk down the hall, still fuming. Obito innocently stuck out his leg at the distracted Ryoma, who immediately was overcome by gravity. As he fell he heard a movement from behind him and screamed when he felt something penetrate the back of his thigh and pierce through his leg until it poked out of the front of his leg. He swiftly turned, ready to rip the head off of whoever had done this to him, but was beat to it by Obito who had dismembered the hyena/human that had stabbed him with a knife._

"_Ryoma are you alright!" Obito shouted as he helped Ryoma up. _

"_M' fine Obito. We have to keep moving." Ryoma said calmly as he broke out of Obitos grasp, moving forward._

_Obito stared at him angrily as he ran to get in Ryomas way, not realizing that a long, metal, chain was moving through the maze at a ridiculous speed, the kind that if you somehow got hit by it, it would surely rip you apart. When Obito finally managed to block Ryoma, he came to a sudden realization. His nose had picked up a strange scent, and when he looked at Ryomas wound he realized what it was. The knife had been coated with a poison that weakened your mental defense, meaning once infected with the poison it was the prime time to gain control of your mind, your subconscious was completely silenced thus you could no longer act or speak for yourself. Obito looked at Ryomas, praying they were their normal color. The best way to tell when someone is being mind-controlled is when their pupils get strangely small and their eyes lose their original shade or twinkle. _

_Obito cursed as he realized that Ryomas eyes were now brown and lifeless. There was only one person capable of doing so in this blasted maze. All the other guys who could were already dead, or were on the good guys side. Of the enemies, only one remained, Naraku. Obito looked past Ryoma to see a lone figure wearing a black trench coat walking down the hall littered with bodies, his ominous footsteps resounding. Obito gulped nervously as Naraku approached, he was at a serious disadvantage. Not only was he about to fight Naraku on his own, but his teammate and best chance of successfully killing Naraku was completely out of it. Obito gave a determined glare to Naraku and took a long stare at Ryoma, deciding his best chance was to get Ryoma back to normal again, that way they could both fight Naraku. _

_Obito prepared to use an energy transfer (the powers of half beasts will be explained in later chapters) in order to expel the poison in Ryoma's body. He took concentrated all his energy into his hands and prepared to slam them into Ryomas chest but then felt a sudden emptiness in his chest. The energy he had concentrated in his hands had returned to him and he look down as blood started to flow from his mouth. He looked down and saw a blood stained chain hang from his chest, the rest of it lay limply on the ground behind him. He gasped as he realized that Naraku had… gotten him. There was now a hole in his heart, and he would die very soon. He sent all his energy to his heart, willing it to work just a little longer, but the chain wasn't done._

_After he had managed to repair his heart temporarily, it pulled out and blood began to flow freely from his chest as he screamed in agony. He turned around to get ridof the chain, but was put to a stop when it went through his left arm, and pierced through it then doing the same to his other arm, and his legs. The chain the pulled back, leaving holes all over his body. Obito bit back his pain and decided to die fighting. He fully transformed into his beast form, a black large wolf, now with holes all over his body. The chain charged again, but before it could penetrate his body he bit down and managed to slightly break the chain, another bite and it would break. If just one part of the chain broke then the rest would too, however, the chain fled, disappearing into the maze. He glared at the darkness, angry he hadn't finished the chain. A voice broke him out of his anger. _

"_Come to me Ryoma!" Naraku shouted as Ryoma walked slowly towards him._

_Obito tried to call Ryomas name, however, in his beast form that was impossible, it only came out as a loud growl. Obito changed back into human form and called for his friend._

"_Ryoma! Don't do it! It's not the real you! Stop!" Obito shouted as he called for Ryoma, not willing to allow his friend to give himself to Naraku._

_Naraku laughed evilly as Ryoma only advanced. _

"_Ryoma, come to me, be mine forever!" Naraku called as he extended a hand towards Ryoma._

"_Yes, my lord." Ryoma responded like a robot as he only got closer, now only around two yards from Naraku. _

_Obito ran towards Ryoma, only around two feet away from him. He concentrated and sent his last gust of energy towards Ryoma =, managing to break him out of his stupor temporarily._

"_Snap out of it Ryoma! This not your true self! Snap out of it!" Obito shouted, now staggering towards his comrade. _

"_Obito! What happened, why are you so bloody!" Ryoma shouted worriedly as he stared at his injured friend. _

_Naraku sizzled when he realized it had worked. No one knows why, but instead of attacking on the spot, he retreated._

"_You were a great friend Ryoma, do not feel regret over my loss, it was not your fault, live on and try to protect everyone you can." Obito said with his last breath, glad he had managed to save his dearest friend as Ryoma watched with tears in his eyes._

_Then he fell into Ryoma's arms and died._

"_Obito!" Shouted Ryoma in between loud mourns and sniffles, watching the lifeless body of Obito as its warmth slowly left it._

_He tightly held onto Obito as he recalled all the moments he had spent with him. Obito was gone and Ryoma didn't even know how it happened. Ryoma looked for the cause of his friend's death only to find the maze empty and to find a note on the wall._

_Ryoma carried Obito bridal style as he walked over to the note, mourning. He then yanked it off the wall. He slowly read the note trying to conceal his never ending newfound anger. The note read:_

"_My, my. I am really disappointed you didn't become mine but be wary, I __**will **__come back and make you my slave now that stupid Obito is out of the way. Grow ripe my fruit!_

_Love,_

_Naraku._

_End of Flashback (this flashback shows what happened, but not from Ryomas point of view, it if I had done it that way, then I would've had to leave it blank until Obito got him out of mind control)_

Ryoma stared angrily at the chain and the man as tears welled up in his eyes, in memory of his closest friend. The man stared back at him cockily, as if he knew he would have the bigger advantage over their fight.

"My names Kenny, prepare to die, bitch." Kenny stated arrogantly with his horrible voice.

Ryoma knew that this wasn't a good place for a fight, but wasn't willing to just let the guy go. He'd have launch him out of one of the gym windows and then somehow get him to a more secluded place. Ryoma wanted to go full transformation, but there were too many people. He settled elongating his teeth and turning his arms into that of a wolfs, except with clawed furry hands instead of paws. The rest of the people in the gym were too concentrated on Kenny to take note of Ryomas change. Ryoma was about to propel himself at Kenny when he picked up a strange scent from the hallway, a _tigers_ scent. He knew some tigers but none of them smelled quite like this one, this one had a little bit of a sweet tang to it, along with it being familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Kenny noticed it too, and from the look on his face this tiger wasn't on his side either. Ryoma turned himself so he could have a view of the door and his opponent, who was no longer concentrating on him. The doors opened, and it was someone they never saw coming.

Authors Note: Alright! End of this chapter, which is pretty long I have to say, well, updates will be happening more often now, but not in one or two days I'm afraid. By the way, for the flashback scene everything in there is made up. I don't know anything about mind control or anything like that, but if what I made up somehow doesn't make sense simply send me a message or point it out in a review.

Half Beasts:

Again, I've gotta ask, does ANYONE have an idea for Oishi! I really don't know what to do for him… If you do send me a message or simply state an animal in a review. Arigatou!


End file.
